booksofhistorychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chosen
Chosen, first published in December 15, 2007, is the first book of The Lost Books young adult fiction series by Ted Dekker. In 2008 it was published both as a graphic novel and as an unabridged audio CD read by Adam Verner. Chosen begins the quest of Johnis, Silvie, Billos, and Darsal to find the seven original Lost Books of History. Editions *1-595-54359-7; December 15, 2007, Thomas Nelson Publishing, 260-page hardcover *1-598-59270-X; January 1, 2008, Oasis Audio, Unabriged CD *1-595-54603-0; November 11, 2008, Thomas Nelson Publishing, 144-page paperback graphic novel *1-615-87646-4; January 1, 2010, Findaway World, Preloaded Digital Audio Player *1-595-54859-9; April 13, 2010, Thomas Nelson Publishing, 272-page paperback *1-609-81019-8; September 1, 2010, Oasis Audio, Audio CD Synopsis Think with your heart and prepare to die for you have been Chosen. The land of the Forest Dwellers has been decimated by the Horde under the watchful eye of the vilest of all creatures, Teeleh. Thomas Hunter, supreme commander of the Forest Guard, is forced to lower the recruitment age of his army from 18 to 16. From among thousands, four new recruits are chosen to lead--and perhaps die--for the greater good. The chosen four are sent on a quest to prove their character, but their mission takes a dramatic turn when they are intercepted, sworn to secrecy, and redirected to a different endgame. Now they must find the seven Lost Books of History. Books that have power over the past, present, and future. Books whose words are alive. Books sought by the Dark One that control not only the destiny of their world . . . but that of ours as well. Plot Summary The requirement age for entering The Forest Guard is being lowered from 18 to 16. Out of thousands of new recruits Thomas Hunter, supreme commander of the Guard, has chosen four to lead. These four Johnis, Silvie, Darsal, and Billos, were given one final quest to prove their character: they must find and bring back four marked catalina cacti. They reach the Igal point where they are to find the cacti but are attacked by the Horde, sworn enemies of the Forest Dwellers. The four are split up and Johnis is saved by two fuzzy white bats. Roush, as these bats are called, are mythical creatures who have not been seen for years. The two Roush, Michal and Gabil, give Johnis a bigger quest. He, along with the other chosen, is to find the seven lost Books of History, which have unimaginable power. The Roush then give him one book of history and also give him a way to save Silvie, Darsal, and Billos. However, Billos hesitates and is captured by the Horde. Johnis convinces Darsal and Silvie to follow him west, into the desert. The three find the water they need to survive and Gabil meets them and assures them of their mission to continue west. However, Darsal will not believe him and turns back. Johnis and Silvie find a Black Forest in the middle of the desert. The forest is filled with thousands of Shataiki, black bats who are enemies of the Roush. Cover Gallery File:Chosen.jpg|2008 cover #1 File:Ted Dekker- Chosen 2.jpg|2008 cover #2 File:Chosen Graphic Novel.jpg|Graphic Novel cover File:Chosen 1.jpg|Unabriged Audio CD File:Chosen 2.jpg|Preloaded Digital Audio Player Category:The Lost Books